


The Healing Fleece or "Back from the Void"

by Irlus



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Frigga (Marvel) Lives, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Bond, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Original Character(s), Pre-Thor (2011), Protective Frigga (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Reader-Insert, Thor & reader - Freeform, Thor X asgardian reader, angst comfort, angsty, thor/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irlus/pseuds/Irlus
Summary: You, a warrior princess lost in the old battles of Asgard has found the way back home, but how long will you stay in the great realm of Thor Odinson? Will you be able to remain whole or vanish back into the void?
Relationships: Thor & Reader, Thor (Marvel) & Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Thor x Reader
Kudos: 11





	The Healing Fleece or "Back from the Void"

**Author's Note:**

> Quick summary: laptop's updated and erased MY ENTIRE WIPs  
> update on Sleeping with the enemy coming soon. Not everythig is lost. Finally with this karanavairus I've found some peace and time to let the inspiration kick in and this one came from a particularly soft blanket I got in my bed....  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> Comments are more than welcome, and also feedback!  
> love ya!

The cold air of winter slit the skin of his cheeks as he gripped Mjolnir and drove him steadfast towards the bifrost. In spite of his long list of duties, there could be only one thing to make him drop his post and cast aside everything. You.

As a ruler and the new sovereign of Asgard, many tasks and responsibilities were on Thor's shoulders. His father, the Allfather taught him well, and eventhough he had quite a temper, he learned to manage it and keep his promise to protect and rule his home and the nine realms. But even after the chaos of Thanos and the slow recovery of his people and his kingdom, the distance he took from the team and surviving the fight that set the fate of the universe, his mind couldn't just make room to the idea that he had lost you, his one true love, the woman that he had chosen to be his queen, the one to bear his children, the princes or princesses of Asgard.

It all happened centuries before he was banished from Asgard. You were the perfect woman for him, and not only he thought that but also the entire court, the peasants who had the chance to see you and him walk and visit the villages, the servants who had the oportunity to see you stroll around the gardens, sat by the ancient oak exchangin glances and holding hands for brief but sweet instants, and even Queen Friga, who had talked to you about setting you up with him. You two were the couple chosen to be the next in line.

But a place as powerful as Asgard cannot live without enemies. And one night they came and attacked the realm. Soldiers and commoners defended their land. You drew your sword and fought bravely by his side and your people. They finally met their demise, and the price to it meant to let you fall from the bridge and into the void. In a blink, Thor lost everything.

It was a thin ribbon from the cloak of a duchess that made him think of your hair, the way it used to sway in the air, and the scent of your skin that grew him drunk of you. If he had just been able to save you...

"Your grace!" A guard panting came to the throne hall. His steps echoed and announced his presence as the small party around Thor turned to look at him in discontent for the sudden interruption. "It...it's...huh...pardon me, your grace...it's...the bifrost." he leaned and placed a hand on his thigh. He was gasping for air.

"Speak now, squire!" He roared. "There's someone who came back stating your name." Thor stepped forward and ingored the counselors who tried to convince him to dismiss the new squire. The king of Asgard frowned curious and concerned and walked towards the young man. "Did this person say his name?"

The squire shook his head. "It's a woman."

Thor's face changed at the spot. "Describe her." "She has Y/H/C hair, this height" the squire did a gesture with his hand. "She says you're the prince."

Thor's eyes widened in surprise and with desperation burning through his body, he left the court and flew to the bifrost.

He landed at the gates, his eyes were looking at every point and suddenly stopped on Heimdal. He was holding a young woman in his arms, and as Thor came forth, he recognized your face and at the spot dropped his hammer and ran to you.

"Y/N?" He shouted. You looked up and the young prince had changed into a grown man. A king. "My prince." you let out a whisper, and with almost no energy, you crawled to his feet, thirsty and weak. He held you in his arms, and as you faded and passed out he collected you and took you to the palace.

* * *

It had passed a couple of days since your return. The counselors were happy to know that your understood engagement since a young age was still on, the entire kingdom boiled in excitement to know that a soon to be queen was in Asgard. But you were not the same. Even when you were not harmed, not a single scratch on your body, your mind and soul seemed to be off. Thor had tried to speak to you, tried to make you remember more of your years together, and the only thing he got was a lost look and a pale face. You whispered his name every once in a while, but the Y/N he met when he was a young boy, the Y/N he fell in love with was now gone.

Thor passed by your chambers and knocked softly. The voice of Queen Frigga answered from the other side "Come in" She didn't have to look who this was. She had been by your bed, trying to figure out any solution, and Thor always paid a daily visit. A team of healers were examining you for the millionth time, Thor slowed his pace, and his hopes cracked even more when they looked at your still blank face, empty of emotions.

"How is she doing?" his voice deep and hoarse rumbled in his chest.

The queen, still looking at you, replied "She spent too much time in the void. Ages lost in the emptiness. Her soul is no longer tethered to her body. If it cannot find the way back..." she swallowed the end of the sentence. Thor didn't have to hear it to know what could happen. Fear ran cold down his back and sank on the pit of his guts, washing down every ounce of strength he had. Now that he had you back, losing you was the very last thing he would accept.

"What should we do, mother?"

"There is one last thing to try. Folow me"

Frigga took her son down to the hall of treasures. He remembered being there wiht Loki, but his mother took him to a secret passage at the end of the hallway. It was a room full of bottles, some had glowing liquids, others seemed to be empty except for two or three strands of silver hair. Boxes and wooden chests piled up in towers and at the end of the room, a larger taller wood case with gold and white ornaments. Frigga opened it and from the inside she grabed what it seemed to be a cloak of white wool.

"No medicine we have can save Y/N from her fate. She needs this."

Thor felt the fabric in his palm and it ran impossibly soft, his fingertips buzzed and warmed, just as if that object had life on its own. "This is the sacred fleece of the well." Frigga explained. "It is a deeper magic, woven from the very first shards of the universe, connected to all living beings. We have to try this on her."

Thor's hands rubbed the fleece and hesitantly took it. Frigga trusted it and urged him to go with you as soon as possible.

"Take her to the tallest oak tree in the gardens. It's the oldest in he realm and the one that could help her connect. Sit there and cover her. Talk to her about memories, about your time together. You have to make her remember. There's no time to waste."

Thor hurried to your chambers. He crossed the threshold and a couple of healers were there, you were siting on the edge of the bed but still your face missed something. Thor asked the two nurses to leave and he knelt in front of you.

"Y/N?" Your face still showed no emotion at all. Tears welled in his eyes already, and with the same urge to fight them back, he encoruaged you to stand up and walk with him. You followed his lead but not for instinct, but rather memory motion, as a docile puppet, commanded by invisible strings.

The winds of winter had come to stay. The sky was covered in a neat light grey layer of clouds that gave away no shadow against light. He guided you with one arm around your waist and the other holding your hand. Your steps were short, but steady. He trembled as you slowly headed to the main gardens, dying in desperation to make this last chance the one that could bring you back.

He divised the old oak in the middle of the gardens. Several flowers were now covered in frost, being the old oak the only one still glowing with inner life. The branches and bark glistened against the thin layer of snow that dusted it in a copperish glow. He looked at the bench under it, where you two used to sit and rejoice in each other's company. The though ripped a smile on his pained expression. But the joy of the past soon broke. Your knees gave in and the very last stream of force in you was leaving your body. "Y/N? No, no no no ..." He was quick and swiftly collected you in his arms.

In long strides, he reached the bench, your body rested on his lap and his heart grew heavy when he noticed how small you were compared to him, the only proof of the passing of time.

He spread the fleece already damped in his tears and threw it around your shoulders and covering your lap and below the knees. "Y/N! Please stay with me. Stay...stay, my love."

Your eyes were closing and the touch on your skin felt no different from the ice on the stoned pathway. His blue eyes turned to the oak, expecting anything, a signal that the fleece worked. But he only saw your body going limp. "No no no no no ...no...please...Y/N...I need you."

His hands ran urgedly over your arms, feeling practically loose. "I love you, Y/N. Did you listen? I never gave up on you. You are my strength. I loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you." He choked on his own sobs. "Remember that time when we .....?" The tears didn't stop falling, thick and free down his red face. "Father caught us holding hands right here. We collected flowers in this garden...remember?"he let out a sob "You wore a blue gown, and golden..." Without knowing it, he was rocking you, faintly swaying with the cold wind. The fleece around your face sheltered it from the mild sleet drifting in the air "I remember...I couldn't hold myself....I was....going..." he breathed out a giggle "I was going to kiss you..." His fingers gripped the fabric of the fleece, he looked up at the oak as he removed the hairs from your face. "Remember, Y/N, please....remember." His lips brushed yours and sank into a deep kiss that tasted sweet in spite of the coldness of your flesh. He rested his forehead on yours, now convinced that it was too late. The tether was lost, and the fleece couldn't bring you back. He pulled your body to his, holding it for dear life as he wailed in pain, letting his rage consume in tears that itched his cheeks against the cold. If he had only been around, if he had fought harder, if he had been stronger... "I'm sorry, Y/N. It's all my fault. I couldn't keep you safe...please forgive me...please..."

"...gol..n...braids roun-my tiara." your voice barely perceived cracked the swirling whistle of the wind. Then it happened. The golden ivies glowed sewn around the edges, and the touch on the fleece buzzed more fiercely on his palms. The oak gleamed in a halo of gold and light...and then he felt it. Your arms responded, a hand snaked out of the comfort of the fleece going up from his waist to his ribs, and warm breath blew soflty on his neck. He looked to your face and your eyes blinked open, suddenly gasping for air. Was this a cruel joke from his mind?

You sprang erratically, your found support on his shoulders, your eyes looked everywhere. They tried to recognize the place and with surprise, you mapped in your mind the archways where you used to walk with Thor, even the same rose bushes and the oak.... but as your eyes recalled the man in front, your hands moved to his face, wiping the traces of tears off his stubbled cheeks. Time had changed him. He was no longer that young boy with gold hair and a fine beard. He was now a man, marked by the struggle of war and death, grown into a royal pose...a king, no doubt.

His eyes looked for a proof he was not hallucinating. His hands brushed the soft locks of your hair, and the skin of your cheeks warmed his fingertips. "You're back!"

Your lips crashed on his, caught him off guard. "braids around my tiara." you whispered breaking the kiss. "they were golden braids."

Thor's face filled with life, mesmerized by the smile on your face, wrapped inside the miraculous fleece that brought your soul back. He caged you once more in his arms, taking the breath away from you and you pleased and elated, carried away. The fleece brushed your arms and cheeks so delicately, like a mother caresses her child. Your insides throbbed in excitement and a mysteryous source of power burst in sparks that made you charge with energy.

Your strength increased at once, your arms stretched and gripped him hard against you, and the color on your cheeks came back, rosy and soft at touch. Your response only gave him jolts of energy and joy that he could barey contain.

The fleece slid off your shouders to reveal a rather light gown no fit for the weather. Thor pulled the hems of the fleece up your head and kissed your forehead. "Let's get you inside." He swiped you off your feet, your body still covered with the fleece. His deep voice purred in his chest, causing you shiver, but not quite for the cold. Your nostrils took in his scent: metal, leather, and rosemary water; kicking the rusted memories one after another, tumbling down a barrier of bricks like a house of cards falling appart. The air smeled fresh, carrying notes of wet stone and frozen grass. The scent of Asgard. The scent of home.

* * *

Soon, the dark memories of your past vanished and there were no other traces but faint shards of what it seemed just another bad dream. You were back. Thor brought you back from the void.

The ceremony couldn't be held for any longer. Queen Frigga received you back in the castle with open arms, as the daughter she'd never have. Thor's usual stoic presence shifted drastically. He smiled more, bowed and burst in laughters more often, even trained back with his fellowship of warriors. Of ourse they waited for your total recovery, and Thor personally made sure you were safe and sound to proceed with the marriage celebration.

It was easy for you. There was no doubt in your heart, and yet the journey as queen of Asgard would just commence, you were sure that it would be right, with Thor, king of Asgard by your side, and his child growing in your womb. 


End file.
